A Princess of Misfortune and Curses
by elita13
Summary: Sequel to Meg Griffin and the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots. A year after Meg and Eris worked together to bring despair and chaos to the town of Quahog. Meg is only there for the summer with her grandparents to live in thier summer home. A set of one shots and short stories.
1. Chapter 1

A Princess of Misfortune and Curses: Random Short Stories and One Shots

To my reviews and followers thank you for advising and ideas

Also a big thank you to Allie Cat and BWH MC

Prologue

Meg's POV

I remember the year I met the Queen of Bad Ideas and Revenge Plots, she had turned out to be Eris the Goddess of Chaos, Mischief and Discord. She is the reason the table turned on those who had made my life hell and made a sick game out of it too, my school went into disarray and chaos, getting the nose locked due to the fleas and ticks, the friends got pests in their works at houses and the family went into dark times, except for me. Thanks to Eris, I have become better looking and was made into the Pewterschmidt heir, replacing mom and Aunt Carol thanks to the brand new body Eris gave me as a reward for aiding her and taking her advice, of course using some of my ideas she loved. In my dreams I visit her realm to watch everything; her realm has so many monsters ranging from the Roc, Cetius the sea monster, Kraken, Scorpio, and other terrors she tends to send when she is angry at a certain part of the world. I have seen her harpies and sirens lure men to their despair. As she has done to her other princes and princesses of Misfortune and Curses, they were me at some point in their lives; abused, bullied, ignored and neglected by everyone around them until they met Eris and she gave them the ideas and then some. She gave them similar rewards as she gave me such as, better looks, taking care of medical conditions and retribution for the hell and misery they went through and now they can watch and/or go back there to continue watching the handy work.

Eris' POV

I remember when I got my latest Princess and at least I can keep order myself among my heirs and heiress because they know they get a piece of the power I give them. I like chaos in the mortal realm but not in my realm and my monsters are excellent with the boys and girls that remain with me when they pass into the afterlife to my realm. Meg and I always talk and so do the other siblings she has now that she can disown her horrid brothers. They are not sorry and I told Meg not to give into them even if they give them a 'heart felt' apology, 'heart felt' they have none of the sort. Meg told me her grandparents are going to their beach house in Quahog even if she hates coming there, but I told her those her hurt her will not know because of how I changed her appearance into something only a Goddess and wealthy person would love. I love to make my princes and princesses happy and after I helped Meg give her terrible 'family' the mumps I helped her take away her mother's undeserved beauty and gave it to Meg but a lovelier beauty I made just for her. Now I will watch as she spends the summer with her wealthy grandparents who gave her more love and care than those people who called made her call 'mom' and 'dad'.


	2. The Ex's

The Ex's

Meg's POV

After arriving in Quahog I try to keep the sad memories at bay in my mind knowing it was over and those who hurt me can't do it anymore but still after getting settled in I might take a walk around the town to see if anywhere recovered from the hell that was unleashed by me and Eris. "Meg are you going out dear?", asked grandma, "Yes grandma.', I reply "Have a good time dear and remember if you run into Peter Griffin give him nothing.", called Grandpa from his reading chair "I promise grandpa." I called back to him. When I walked out of the mansion I could see the town from an awesome view and I remember what Eris said "they won't know it's you Meg." I continue to walk and decide to go get some new nail polish and some new make-up to wear on social occasions I go to with my grandparents. As I walk in I spot Neil working alongside his dad restocking the selves, I just hope he doesn't spot me while I am looking at the polish and other beauty products. "Can I help you find anything you fancy?", said a familiar voice pulling me out of my thought. I turn around and Neil is right behind me, "I'm fine". I reply "Meg Griffin? I can't believe how elegant you look." Neil said all of a sudden. "Been a while huh?" I answer back. "Yes and it is hard to believe you are working to business." Neil replied back, "I decided to go into pharmacy to work and take over dad's store." Neil explained as I looked at the brands. "Try these Belk and Moore brands because they work for anyone.", Neil then recommended as he pointed to the brands I have read before I changed. "Thanks Neil but I will pay because I promised Grandpa I would be back before five. Nice seeing you." I said as I got what I was looking for thanks to Neil as I really don't want to think it. I pay and leave the store.

Eris' POV

I watch Meg as she runs into her ex's one by one and so far Anthony has displayed remorse for making out with her now ugly mother, "I moved on Anthony and besides I still haven't forgiven you for making out with my now hideous mother.", she said to him so it would be a message to tell him 'I'm not taking you back'. Good call Meg, after all your grandfather has been looking for suitors for you and is helping you prevent making the mistake your mother made and look where it had landed her, becoming the slave and enforcer of a beastly man who caused her the pain. Next in line she remembered to boy she had ear sex with, Jerry Ling and he had tried and begged her saying he didn't care about look, "don't give in Meg. He might do it again.", I whispered in her ears. "I won't date you again, I moved on I have been dating other heirs because they treat me better.', Meg than said as she walked away from him. Jeff Campbell, she treated him like an old friend and he was happy for her knowing how horrible her parents were to him and his family when they first met. I know she only wants him as a friend and he understands because it is what he would like.

Meg's POV

I walked by the school and try to forget those bad feelings and the memories knowing how those assholes who ran it and the cliques who hated me for no reason. "Meg?", said a voice that sounded like Kent Lastname sure enough it was Kent. "Need something?", I ask him, "I realized I am not gay and while we were dating I am sorry and I understand why you won't take me back.", he said. "I have no reason, I told my other dates I have moved on." I said and he walked of realizing the hell I went through in school and why I hate coming back to Quahog. My day went on and I was both surprised and not surprised when I had a run in with both Toby and the man who left me on the alter, Michael Milano. "Meg.", they both said, I was surprised they even recognized me after taking my kidney. I got it back in thanks to Eris but I swore I would never date on the internet again, I just ignored them and decided to go back to the summer house.

Eris' POV

"Good job Meg, telling those boy friends who broke your heart in the end.", I said when she slept and entered my realm. "Thanks Eris, I am pleased Grandpa and Grandma are finding me better men. I promised them and myself that I would never make the same mistake my now ugly mother made." I replied to Eris. Her Cetius nuzzled against me and purred as I rubbed his scales. "Thanks for telling me how to tell those guys I have moved on and found men who treat me better." I then added to me she grinned.


	3. The Griffin Family Falls Apart

The Griffin Family Falls Apart

Eris' POV

There are so many benefits to being the Goddess of Discord, Mischief, and Chaos the amusements never cease for me and for Meg Pewterschmidt she gets better, can't say the same to her pathetic parents, brothers and dog for bashing her in the sick game of 'Meg bashing'. Without their little scapegoat they seem to turn on each other 'like a pack of wolves', as Meg described this scene when we watch in the eyes of the spiders in the former home of her. The next thing we see is the dog or 'Brian' running out to get away from the chaos in the so called family home, no matter where he goes people still hate him for the views that were shown to the world. This is the best amusement I have ever witnessed watching her horrid family fall apart because of the parents working as circus freaks, Peter Griffin as the dumbest and most obnoxious man and Lois Griffin the fattest and ugliest woman in Quahog, her brothers the laughing stock of the town. How sad for them but very pleasing to Meg now that she is prettier and an heir to her wealthy grandparents now that poor little ugly Lois Griffin is disowned by them and her family except Meg.

Meg's POV

I watched as my poor little ex-family was falling apart knowing it was me and Eris who had brought those terrible things to them which I know full well they had gotten what deserved. In fact I might go down to the fair and watch as they get laughed at since they always did that to me in my eighteen years of life with them, now they know how it feels to be bashed, abused, tortured and humiliated. "Eris, I think I might go see them getting laughed at and give them a piece of my mind and tell them the curse was caused those two and it won't go away it will last forever.", I said to Eris. "Do as you must Meg and they will know why you were unaffected by the curse.", She replied with a cat like grin on her face. I then awaken from my visit to Eris and walked down to the dining area, helped myself to some grapefruit and some other fruits. "Grandma, grandpa would it be alright to go to the fair?", I ask "of course Meg under one condition, throw peanuts at my disowned daughter and husband.", grandpa replied. "Oh I will grandpa, it's a promise.", I replied to him. I leave at noon and get to the fair grounds to watch as the people who tortured me were getting laughed at and of course I threw peanuts at them as I promised grandpa and when the crowds died down I decided to go talk to them as I told Eris I would.

Eris' POV

I watched as Meg walked up to her pathetic looking 'parents' when the crowd started to disperse and I thought 'this should be rather interesting'. It would seem the pathetic couple had forgotten her, no surprise knowing the parents of her mother disowned her and her former friends, modeling agent and the neighbors hate the family now. Oh Meg telling them they deserve all of the terrible misfortune ad making it worse only makes me feel I made the best choice for you to be one of my princess' of misfortune and chaos. "Now let's see how this will turn out for them when they soon realize how badly they treated their ex-daughter.", I said to my monsters that dwell in the shadows. Oh how stunned those horrid mortals are when they learn that the curse will remain forever, even when the day the die oh how sad it will be when their graves will be in isolation where no grave robber will go. I laugh as Meg lashes out at the horrid and vile mortals who she was supposed to call mother and father.

Meg's POV

"Going to throw more peanuts at us again? Haven't we humiliated ourselves for your entertainment enough?", whined lardass "please no more. It's bad enough I have lost my looks and now only Peter will make me feel better looking.", pleaded the ugly bitch. "After all the hell you two put me through you don't remember me? That hurts my feelings how inconsiderate of you." I said in a sing song voice "telling me I sucked, farting in my face, hitting me with a bat, blaming me for things that were not my fault, throwing me out of the house, hitting me in the face, shooting me at point blank range, and other things I remember and why you are cursed." I said. "Meg?", they both said. "Oh now you remember me and how you lost everything including your dignities. You never deserved those looks 'mommy dearest' and you never deserved any benefits 'daddy dearest'"., I taunted them. "Wait the curse did you curse us,', 'mom' said in horror. "Maybe but you cannot prove it. How sad for you and the rest of the Griffins to be hated and disowned. Now you know how I feel hated, bullied and no respect , it's a shame I won't be around to watch the curse stay till the bitter end." I said with a laugh and walked off. 'Maybe I should see how Connie and those little minions are in prison since I found out they are getting beat up in there.' I thought.

Eris' POV

How amusing to watch how stunned the two vile people were when Meg told them about the curse and hinted them on why she wasn't affected by the curse because I helped her bring it to them. Poor little Griffin clan, meant to suffer forever even in the afterlife because my monsters eat the souls of those who tormented my princes and princesses of Misfortune and Curses. I wonder who I should feed the five Griffins too when they finally die and when they do their souls will belong to me and I will feed them to the monsters, piece by pathetic piece of their horrid souls. I laugh knowing that those children who made it a sick game for them are the next people on the list and those who I aided in the curses. "Will Glen Quagmire come?", asked a princess, "all in good time Nikko.", I answer.


	4. High School Reunion

High School Reunion

Meg's POV

While I was in the town I loathed so much due to the people who made my life a living hell mostly James Woods High School, oh how I loathed it because of those assholes who went there and ran it. I might go see Connie, Gina and her other pals to see how ugly prison made them, soon they will know I am no longer Meg Griffin I am now Meg Pewterschmidt heir to the Pewterschmidt empire. "How long has it been since I have felt so free. I'm awake now.", I tell myself in Eris' realm. "Well now you can laugh at them on how unpopular you were once and what it feels like to be loathed Meg.", came Eris' voice "You can laugh at them now my princess of misfortune and curses but don't worry I will make sure those who made your life hell remain cursed and under misfortune forever. I have planted more of the drugs and deeds of property in their little prisons. Those evil pathetic little sheep will never be released and of course I caused the other inmates to attack them.", continued Eris laughing. "I know, you showed me in my dreams and it sucks to be a once pretty little Connie D'Amico now having a beat up ugly face and those god damn 'teachers' now at the receiving ends of kicks and punches.", I laughed.

Eris' POV

Poor little Connie, Gina, Scott, Doug and Randy along with those teachers and formal principal now remaining incarcerated for the rest of their pathetic little lives. I did enjoy all the hell I helped Meg bring to that horrid little school, now those assholes know what it feels like to be hated and picked on. I then plagued them with terrifying nightmares of the monsters whom thrive in my realm the one Meg loved was the sirens luring the males who abused her to their nasty demises. How amusing to me and my other princes and princesses who enjoy the show of nightmares, I let them go in their little minds but Meg was already entering Connie's little nightmare, with the monsters of her choice in tow let the shows begin.

Meg's POV

I entered Connie's dream first and of course I decided to bring one of the sea monsters hidden in my black prom dress like gown. "Who are you?", Connie demanded in fear "after all the hell you put me through in my life you don't remember me? How hurtful.", I said laughing at her. "Meg Griffin?" "It's Meg Pewterschmidt now you bitchy little whore now I would run if I were you.", I laugh as I unleash the sea monster. Poor little whore squirming in her cement bed I did the same for the others the monsters in those asshole poplars' screaming in their sleep.

Eris' POV

I laughed as the monsters invaded their little dreams of course the little school employees and their shrieks were music to my ears. This little show was so amusing and soon my monsters and Meg return while laughing. "Scorpio did well to make those jocks scream and I enjoyed this Eris thanks.", Meg said thanking me. "Not an issue Meg, the show was so amusing I enjoyed their little screams from those pathetic mortals.", I laughed. "I enjoy bringing their little misfortune with you and thanks for helping me curse Quahog Eris.", Meg thanked me with a cat like grin. "I always make my heirs and heiress pleased about the chaos we all bring to their little lives but I do this for pleasure and to make mortals like you pleased when bad things happen to those who hurt them.", I said. "See ya next night Eris.", Meg said as she began to fade from my realm as she awoke from slumber.


	5. Hunter becomes the hunted

Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Meg's POV

Nikko and I thought we would go give Glen Quagmire a little visit in his dreams since we were both victimized by him one and now it is our turn to give him a taste of his own hellish medicine. "Eris would it be alright if we use the sirens to terrorize that asshole?" asked Nikko with an impish grin on her face "do what you please girls besides it would be rather fun to watch that once sexual hunter hunted." Eris responded. Oh this is going to be fun and when Nikko and I fall asleep again we can let the games begin and even the others who made pacts with Eris get their share of terrorizing the dream of those who once made their lives hell. I know Eris finds this amusing because she lets us borrow her monsters to bring out their worst nightmares.

Eris' POV

My other prince's and princess's always have brought out the best chaos for me, bringing nightmares to those who wronged them and mistreated them, the nightmares are always something my pets enjoy causing. "Well now let's see who little Quagmire enjoys getting the jump on him in his little medical bed." I said with a laugh. I watch as the sirens Nikko and Meg brought with them make him shriek in terror "this is so much fun now that scandalous man is being mocked and laughed at by my two princesses'." I laughed as the sirens chased him through his little dream world where he isn't infected with AIDS and now the sirens, Meg and Nikko are laughing at him knowing he is now screaming in his room in the real world.

Meg's POV

When we entered Quagmire's dream world and it didn't take long to find Quagmire but when we did he didn't recognize Nikko and myself because of my new looks and Nikko became a new figure. Eris even removed her AIDS infection as a reward for helping me get back at Quagmire for helping my now freakish parents in my former life. "Well well well I get two chicks in my dreams and I can score in my dreams." Quagmire said out loud thinking we are figments. "You wouldn't do that to an heiress now would you Glen Quagmire." I said in a sing song voice "do I know you?" he asked "we did once." I responded. "Meg Griffin, Nikko Cats?" he said "It's Meg Pewterschmidt now Quagmire. I hissed at him "I am cured from the AIDS Glen honey and it is too bad we can't say the same for you and now you cannot hurt anymore women sweetheart." Nikko added with a sinister grin on her face. "Now Sirens get him make him scream!" I order the sirens which we had twenty to make him scream. "NO NO NO NO!" he screamed in terror. "What's the matter Glen still afraid of woman getting the better of you?" Nikko said laughing. Oh this is so much fun watching him squirm in his bed and this was so much fun. "Bravo girls making that man scream it was an amusing feat you two pulled off." Eris appeared and laughed as Glen screamed in terror.

Eris' POV

That was amusing watching when that man was screaming in terror knowing those two girls were going to cause him those nightmares forever. I was rather amusing knowing my monsters and heirs and heiress were helping me plague them with curses, and misfortunes. This has been fun knowing the misfortunate I help get the better while those who made their lives hell get the hell reflected oh it is so much fun.


	6. Nightmares and Insanity

Nightmares and Insanity

Eris' POV

I thought the nightmares we gave Meg's enemies was so much fun but Meg told me she wants to watch them to see if everyone around them will assume if they are insane or just going through stress. Well it seemed like a fun way to twist and turn the mind because reactions for being a goddess of dismay can have its pleasures when messing with a mortal's mind. "I think I will see everyone's reactions now that I won't be invading their heads." Meg said with a grin. "I will be watching Meg." I reply.

Meg's POV

When I walked up to the prisons I almost died laughing when Connie and her former pack members saw me in their chain gangs trapped doing service. "She was in my dream!" "Mine too!" "She had her monsters with her!" they all screamed, well with that the correctional officers began to lead them away to a van best guess is a mad house is where they're going. Watching those ex-school officials scream the same words when I watched from outside the fences of their prisons, the nightmares really seemed to have gotten to their heads knowing how I felt when I was mistreated.

Eris' POV

The screams of insanity were rather amusing and knowing I had helped Meg get away with the nightmares was the most fun I have ever had but I know the next stop is that ex-perverts hospital watching him squirm is going to be some much fun. "No keep the sirens away from me!" "They're going to kill me!" "No please no no no!" Glen Quagmire screamed as he tried to move away from Meg when we saw her walked down the hallway claiming to see another patient. Well the screams were music to my ears and it was so much fun having to give them all demented minds knowing what a true taste of insanity was really like and being carted away to a house of madness. "Well Glen sure ended up as a madman, well a sad end for him but I think he deserved it." Nikko said laughing as she watched the fate of her former lover now labeled a madman. Of course the ex-family of Meg knows their little friend has to be detained in a mad house for the rest of his life due to his claims of woman attacking him in his sleep.

Meg's POV

"Those nightmares really drove them to a road of madness huh Eris?" I asked as she appeared in her shadow form in my room in the summer house. "It can drive one to become so incoherent and rather insane." she replied as I knew she watched the whole chaos of madness unfold in one whole day when the prisons and hospital staff having to deal with several madmen and madwomen in the facilities. I don't feel sorry for them knowing all the hell I went through and now it is there turn to be drive to a point of insanity.


	7. On Thier Knees Begging

On Their Knees Begging

Eris' POV

I still can't believe the nightmares worked among those who tortured Meg before we met and now that she is a lovely heiress her pathetic disowned brothers are now begging her in an effort to make her take them back. "Don't give in to them Meg, you can make them go down on their knees and beg you while you are out on your date." I said to her. "I might do that now that I am going out with my number one heir to the Pewterschmidt Empire, the Gates empire heir Brent Gates." Meg replied "besides we are going to a classy place for our date." She added. This ought to be amusing watching two disowned jerks begging the sister they abused alongside the family.

Meg's POV

I was in my room getting ready to go to the Vineyard Restaurant a five star place to where dates go, as I put on my long aquamarine dress, diamond earrings and a diamond and sapphire chocker grandma ordered to be made for me. "Meg, Brent's here!" called grandpa "remember if those Griffins beg don't give in." he added "I won't besides I can always make them get on their knees and beg." I said and the four of us just laughed knowing what I was planning. I entered the limousine provided by Mr. Bill Gates who saw me on a Skype chat "she does seem right for the Gate and Pewterschmidt Empire alliance." He said when he saw me for the first time. I loved that moment and I have been listening to grandpa so I can avoid making the same mistake my so called mother made, look where it led her. On my date I was enjoying myself until Chris and Stewie appearing when they saw me through the window.

Eris' POV

I watched Meg on her date with the heir she is beginning to love and I know full well Brent loves her too. I think those two seem right for each other I waited for the kiss to come but then her disowned asshole brothers had to ruin the moment when they decided to harass Meg to take them back with her and their pines of being tired of being laughed at. Well now they know how she felt before. Now to watch and observe what happens, as for those two they should be a laughing stock because of where and what the parent are; circus freaks and laughing stocks in Quahog.

Meg's POV

"What do you two want now? I thought I told you to never make contact with me ever again." I hissed at the two jerks. "Please Meg we can't take anymore mom and dad are being laughed at and grandpa won't give us anything." Begged Chris and Stewie in a desperate attempt to convince me to take them back. "You really think she is going to take you back after what you put her through? Get real". Brent said rather angry about being rudely interrupted. "Why don't you two get on your knees and beg and maybe I might consider it." I said and sure enough they got down on their knees and begged. Everyone pointed and laughed even after we paid and walked out we still had the kiss. "Those two still don't know we left, God what a laugh." Brent said with a laugh. "Yeah grandpa is going to love to hear about this." I added for him and we laughed on the way back

Eris' POV

I watched as Meg's grandfather laughed about the encounter and his grin increased when Brent got a photo of the two pathetic Griffin brothers on their knees begging. "Now that was amusing getting those two to beg and be left there only to be made an even larger laughing stock." I laughed well then I look forward to the future and I wonder what it holds but I will maintain the curses of those who tortured Meg.


	8. Eris Taunts the Victims

Eris Taunts the Revenge Victims

Note: I like Meg Griffin and the family and other victims will remain cursed forever and this final chapter will only be in Eris' POV

I thought I ought to pay the Griffin parents a visit at the freak exhibit at the fair since this is the only living they can make now that Meg and I cursed them. I descend from my realm in the form of Meg Pewterschmidt and when I arrived at the home of those pathetic mortals I then walked up to their cages. "Meg?" the fat ugly woman and man said together thinking she was going to taunt them again "no I am Eris, the goddess of discord, chaos and mischief." I said as I changed into my real form "and yes little miss state the obvious I helped Meg curse you, your family, friends and jobs. It was the most fun I have had in years; you mortals are so fun the play with." I said laughing. "Now we know who was really the cause of our lives." The woman cried in despair "and who would believe you, no one. Besides it was only fair you mortals had a chance to suffer seeing that you made one of my princess's suffer in her previous life." I said giving them a nasty glare which they cringed at. I laughed knowing those two are going to live a life of torment under my curses forever and knowing the child they tormented helped curse them; they will remain in disgrace forever. I left and went to where the Swanson family was living due to the relocation of the pests and released more pests in their relocated home, "not again Joe we need to move again." Screamed his wife and baby began crying in fear of the bugs. "NO!" screamed the man in despair of course I repeated the same process with this Brown mortal. This is so much fun and now the pests are going to follow them, I had them leave a message saying 'we will never leave you alone. We are your permanent visitors'. When I got to the hospitals I walked right into the hospital to go see Glen Quagmire, "hello Glen." I said silently as he slept and the unleashed the Harpies and Sirens only he could see, it was rather amusing to watch him convulse in his bed screaming, oh this was so much fun. The Griffin's dog I made him look ugly in the eyes of other women and made everyone remember the horrid views that were broadcasted to make him unloved and desirable. I just laughed as I faded in the shadows "this is so much fun and I have Meg watching this through her dreams, she is getting a laugh." I said to myself. I then made my way to the insane houses whispering nasty things in the others ears and made them scream about the mad house being a death row cell, the crime driving someone they knew but felt the need to hate to insanity. The best way to torture someone is to drive them to a point of complete insanity, the madhouse staff were tied up all night with those vile children and 'school' employees tying them down. This has been so much fun and Meg is laughing in her sub-conscious knowing she was enjoying the ballad of insanity and knowing those who had wronged her were going to remain cursed and labeled insane forever.


End file.
